Eating behavior is influenced by multiple factors such as nutritional needs and food palatability, which makes it difficult to investigate how this behavior is regulated. Peripheral chemosensory neurons such as sugar receptor neurons endow animals to detect palatable food. Additional mechanisms would exist for the detection of foods that meet nutrient needs. Indeed, my laboratory showed that the Drosophila mutants - GR5a; GR64a and pox-neuro mutants - that are insensitive to the taste of sugar still developed a preference for a sugar solution based on its nutritional value after prolonged periods of food deprivation. Specifically, these starved sugar-blind or taste-blind flies were able to distinguish nutritious D-glucose from zero-calorie L-glucose, which tastes almost identical as D-glucose to flies. These findings suggest that there exists a taste-independent, internal sugar sensor that detects its caloric content. Using two-choice preference assay (D-glucose versus L-glucose), we carried out a small-scale screen for an internal sugar sensor and identified a mutation in a Sodium/Glucose co-transporter, dSGLT3, that was completely insensitive to the caloric content of sugar, but rather responded only to the concentration of sugar - the sweetness. Surprisingly, dSGLT3 is expressed in 10 pairs of neurons in the brain that are required for internal sugar sensing. In this proposal, we will characterize the function of dSGLT3 gene and dSGLT3+ expressing neurons in mediating internal sugar sensing by conducting behavior, electrophysiology and calcium imaging experiments in Drosophila. These studies will not only fundamentally transform our understanding of chemosensory biology, but will also provide a valuable framework for understanding the mechanisms by which appetite is regulated by metabolic needs in normal, obese and eating disorder patients.